


Green

by gerardwayh8r (orphan_account)



Series: Fifty Shades of Way [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Teenage!Frank, Teenage!Gerard, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gerardwayh8r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green is for jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

Frank just got a boyfriend. A fucking boyfriend. I should be happy for him, he's my best friend after all, but I just can't make myself. Maybe it's the way I feel about him. 

You see, Frank is perfect. Period. His laugh, his music taste, his looks, his personality, the way he's always a little ball of crazy little energy, the way he can go on for hours on end about animal rights…it's all perfect. I've been in love with him for the past year, but I was too afraid to say anything. And now he has a fucking boyfriend. 

The fucker's name is Brendon. He has brown hair, puppy dog brown eyes, and is a pretty decent guy except for the fact he's dating my best friend. He doesn't deserve Frank. No one does. Frank is too good for anyone to come close to deserving him. I won't even pretend I'm good enough, because I'm not. But if it had to be someone so unworthy that got him, why couldn't it have been _me_?

I've been Frank's friend for five fucking years, saved him from his lowest of lows, gotten him through high school so far, always been there for him, and then Brendon waltzes in and gets Frank after one fucking month. How the hell does that work? What did he do that made Frank like him? Why couldn't Frank like me like that? Why? What's wrong with me? 

I want to shake Frank, demand an answer from him, break up him and Brendon. But he's so happy. The way he looks at Brendon when they're together - the way I wished he looked at me - you can tell he's smitten. I just can't understand why it's not with me. I wish it was with me.


End file.
